Horcruxes, a Malfoy and a Potter
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Harry found himself standing in the vast concourse of King's Cross Station, alive and whole. Stunned the raven haired teen turned and took in the cavernous space until his bespectacled eyes came to rest on a whimpering bundle secreted under one of the wooden benches. Harry's visit to King's Cross goes differently and that changes everything. A/U, Yaoi; more warnings inside!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Horcruxes, a Malfoy and a very different Potter_

_Notes: So this takes place in Book Seven when Harry goes to meet Dumbledore at King's Cross. It will be A/U from there, except the Final Battle scenes with Nagini and the Dark Lord's death, and we will have yaoi between Harry and Lucius Malfoy. This is another of my PWP with a lot of plot being laid down. Anywho, obviously we will have OOC characters in this fic. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~***_

Harry found himself standing in the vast concourse of King's Cross Station, alive and whole. Stunned the raven haired teen turned and took in the cavernous space until his bespectacled eyes came to rest on a whimpering bundle secreted under one of the wooden benches. Curious the young man crept forward until he saw the small baby like thing clearly.

It was mewling, thrashing and writhing in agony. It looked to have been terribly burned; its little face a distorted melted mess of flesh and bone. Harry immediately reached to soothe the babe, stopping when he heard the familiar voice of his lost Headmaster; "There is nothing to be done for it."

Nothing to be done? How could Dumbledore say that? Clearly this small being needed help!

Turning confused emerald eyes toward his old mentor Harry just stared until it became clear to him exactly what this mangled child was. It was a Horcrux; the one Harry only just realized was stowed unknowingly within him when Voldemort attempted to kill him all those years ago. But this soul piece was hurt, in pain and afraid; even if it was Tom Riddle's soul it was still a piece of him that was, by all looks of it, a frightened child.

Ignoring the now seemingly annoyed old man in the cavernous space Harry turned back to the crippled babe and scooted closer until the little thing stopped its pathetic cries and opened pained blue eyes; eyes without a hint of red at all. This must be one of the last visages of Tom Riddle's uncorrupted soul.

It made sense since every time Voldemort made a Horcrux he became less and less human. It connected the dots and gave the reasons as to why at the end the Dark Lord was more of a demon than a man. Every last bit of good the man who was once Tom Riddle possessed was cast out and housed in a Founders' artifact until only hate and madness were left.

This little baby must have been the last remaining part of the innocent child that the Dark Lord must have been once. Sighing, the emerald eyed teen grasped the babe and pulled it into his arms, cooing lightly at the child until it shifted and pressed into his chest. The agonized sounds stopped as did the pained movements; the little being seemed to be at peace next to Harry and his magic.

Smiling, Harry looked down and into now clearing blue eyes. Standing he turned to the now somewhat angered Headmaster; "What happens if I leave him here? What will become of him?" Dumbledore said nothing but emerald eyes saw in the hidden depths of the Headmaster's blue eyes that it would not be good. Did this childlike soul piece deserve an eternity of condemnation?

This little soul piece that was cast out as unwanted and unneeded by its original host. This little piece that had been with Harry for as long as he could remember; did it deserve to suffer the same fate as the Dark Lord? Surely, this Horcrux was the reason Voldemort could influence him and could access his mind and dreams but was it this child's fault?

No, the Horcrux within Harry never acted like the Locket or the Diary. It never tried to takeover Harry or influences him at all. If anything it seemed the soul piece wasn't able to as it was childlike in its movements and actions; a small child that was ripped away from a manic Voldemort and seared into Harry's body that cursed Halloween night.

If he lost this Horcrux what would happen to him? It had been within him for almost his whole life. Surely, it would affect him negatively. Would it feel like he lost something crucial or would his own mind, body and soul heal itself after its tiny until know unknown passenger was discarded? Harry did not know and he was reluctant to leave this mangled child alone and unwanted.

That's what the Dark Lord and Harry were before they came to the magical world; alone and unwanted. Could the raven haired teen abide the fact that he would once again thrust the Horcrux that represented a childlike Voldemort away after he knew the man's history. Could he reabsorb the soul piece and still destroy the Dark Lord?

"Headmaster, if I take this piece back into me could I still defeat Voldemort?" Dumbledore was silent for a time; "No, you must leave it here." But Harry didn't want to; call it impetuousness or call it being too soft hearted but Harry couldn't do it now that the little child was snuggled against his chest, chuffing quietly.

Looking down Harry was surprised to see the babe was healing; its skin was losing that scorched appearance and its somewhat twisted face was smoothing, becoming the face of a child of about one year old. He smiled down at those shining blue eyes; "Do you want to come back with me?" The small being merely continued to stare at him until it pressed harder against his chest.

Harry gasped in pain as the babe began to sink into his body, consigning itself back to its place inside Harry. Emerald eyes hazed in pain as his being adjusted to once again house its burden. However, this time he felt the Horcrux settle within him. The child like soul piece finally stopped its movement and sent a tentative wave of feeling to its host; it felt like a thank you and then it clasped onto Harry's soul and mind, forcing itself deeper than it had ever gone before.

Whereas before it was merely hitching a ride it was now merging and becoming one with Harry. This wasn't the way it was meant to be Harry knew that but it solved the issue of how he would be able to go back and destroy the Dark Lord's remaining soul piece still in his living hateful body and in his vile familiar, Nagini.

With him now taking the Horcrux into him it would effectively cease to exist.

The little Horcrux finally found a place and a lance of agony slashed across Harry's mind; memories of a child Tom Riddle flew across his mind. All of it the abuse, all the neglect, the hardening of the little boy's heart; all of it flooded his mind and the raven quickly began to quell the surge until the memories began to flow streamlined into his own psyche.

It was uncomfortable and it was heartbreaking to see the adorable child Tom Riddle used to be shunned and hated for his accidental magic. But seeing these awful things made Harry realize he did the right thing. This little soul piece was innocent and craved love and acceptance. Acceptance that the emerald eyes teen would gladly give to it.

Eventually, the pain stopped and Harry sat back up, grimacing at the achy feeling permeating his whole being. Whereas a few moments before he felt the soul piece he didn't now, alerting him to the fact that baby like Horcrux was now one with him; a part of him and Harry was just fine with it. Standing tentatively he stared at the Headmaster; "The Horcrux is gone. It's mine now."

Blue eyes just stared at Harry as if he'd gone mad but the raven didn't care. He'd done the right thing, at least in his eyes. This child Horcrux was just that a child with the mind and body of a boy no older than three. How could Harry have just left it there all on its own? It was too reminiscent of his own childhood. No one ever cared that Harry was hurt or alone; they just ignored him and went on their merry way.

The young man couldn't and wouldn't turn his back on someone that needed him. Apparently, this hero thing extended to Voldemort's cast way soul piece. It was a bit mad but Harry was never one to think too much on his choices or one to turn away from his convictions. With one last roll of his shoulders he spoke; "I have to go back now."

Dumbledore nodded his head and that damnable twinkle was back in his blue eyes; "You, my boy, are the best of us. I always seem to underestimate your heart and your ability to forgive. You always seem to make it turn out right in the end, Harry. No matter what happens know I am proud of the man you will become. But do not lose yourself along the way."

Harry aimed a smile at the aged Headmaster before he allowed himself to be pulled back to the world of the living so he could finish what began all those years ago in Godric's Hollow.

~*~*~*Small Time Skip~*~*~*

It was over. The Final Battle, as most were calling it, was done and Harry could rest and think about what exactly happened when his Expelliarmus clashed with the Dark Lord's Avada. To all it appeared that the Dark Lord just died by his own rebounded spell but Harry knew there was more, so much more, to it.

As he turned and resettled himself on his old four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower Harry turned inward and began to sift through his mind. His Occlumency was still somewhat subpar but he could at least view his mindscape, sort his memories and somewhat protect his mind with little trouble; the Quidditch Pitch that represented his mindscape was serne was serene but the raven knew if someone tried to interfere with his mind again a few bloodthirsty Bludgers would descend on them.

Harry would need to further work on his protections and strenghten his shields soon; after today he had too much to keep secret to remain walking around with substandard Occlumency defenses. Shockingly, the knowledge on how to do it was wihtin easy reach in his mind.

Pushing that little fact aside Harry continued to walk across the pitch until he came to a far side and reached the equipment shed and opened the door, walking into a room that should not have been so big. All his memories were stored here; the most important at the back hidden away in fluttering Snitches. But he was not here for his memories this time.

The emerald eyed savior was here to view the new additions to his being. At the back, as if patched onto his mind were two pieces of furniture; one was a small wooden rocking horse and the other a grander wooden throne with a serpentine theme.

Harry snorted when he saw the snake throne; trust his newest acquisition to give himself such an opulent representation before it was absorbed totally into Harry's psyche. He looked away from the throne and onto the little rocking horse and smiled down at it. Kneeling he began to rock the wooden equine representation, smiling as it bobbed back and forth.

At least now the little soul piece was at rest in a place he would be cherished and taken care of. That was how Harry looked at it now. They may not have been his but they were a part of him now, joining there consciousness with his along with their memories and intelligence.

It was a bit overwhelming when Voldemort's remaining soul chard invaded his body, releasing all of its stored knowledge and life experiences. However, Harry dealt with it; his own strong will and resolve corralling the tsunami of data until it was contained.

That was why he remained on his knees within the Great Hall after the crimson eyed man fell. He was trying to get a handle on the soul now merging with his. No one knew that though and Harry planned to keep it that way. The others only thought that Harry was taking a few minutes to collect himself now that it was over and done with. To some extent that was true but not in the sense most thought it was.

Once the older soul was absorbed Harry was exhausted and just wanted to lie down and assimilate it all. He was now the owner of two of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes and though he gained their memories and knowledge they could not overtake him; Harry's mind was too strong now that it no longer had to guard against Voldemort's presence.

He felt horrified when he saw the things the final piece of the Dark Lord's soul had done; it had a complete lack of morals and inhibitions. This was the final result of all Voldemort's dangerous experimentations. All he had left in the end was his base tendencies which were all violent or sadistic. Truly, the man was mad in the end; made that way by casting out the goodness that was within him in a failed bid for immortality.

Now though the piece was a part of Harry and while he would use the knowledge gained Harry would not turn to the darkest branches of magic like some would believe if they knew what Harry harbored within himself. He was still Harry James Potter; he was still a mostly good man. He just had few additions added to him.

With a sigh he rose up and looked one last time at the newest parts of his mindscape. The snake like piece of furniture would no doubt bite any and all who were not meant to be here and that was fine and it would also protect the little rocking horse if anyone breaches his minds defenses in the future. Knowing he needed to rest now Harry pulled away and exited his mindscape.

Now firmly back in the real world he let his eyes roam around his old dorm room, cataloging all the little things he loved about this place. He remembered sitting at the window with Hedwig in First Year, murmuring excitedly about his first day to her. He missed his faithful friend and owl very much and knew he would never forget her.

However, it was time to move on; he would set up a small memorial for her and send her off to the afterlife in a style befitting his first real friend.

The door opening made his emerald eyes shoot open. He squinted and reached for his glasses and cocked his head to the side when he saw Ginny standing there. "Ginny, what's the matter? Has something happened?"

She shook her head and advanced toward Harry's bed; the raven was confused as to what she was doing until his newly begotten knowledge bubbled up, allowing him to see the seductive shine in Ginny's eyes.

The feeling of revulsion shot through Harry like a bolt of lightning. It shocked him to feel such a strong aversion to the girl in front of him. Didn't he want to be with Ginny? Hadn't he spent the time chasing Horcruxes waiting be back with her? His feeling of anathema toward the small girl was a surprise and he wanted to find out where this new sense of disgust toward the woman came from.

At once, as if bidden, memories and images began to swirl into his mind; a young Tom Riddle during his Hogwarts years fucking a blonde man that looked almost identical to Lucius Malfoy in their dormitory followed by another memory of a twenty something Voldemort kissing and licking that same blonde's neck while they made love in bed.

Oh fuck! This was fucking rich; wasn't it! His newest acquisition was apparently gay and it seemed that preference now reflected onto Harry; who until this moment thought himself to be straight as an arrow. Well this was something unexpected and very odd but then again it would be this way wouldn't it? Bringing his green eyes back up he stared at Ginny and he though he did try Harry couldn't muster any feelings of sexual want in him.

"Ginny, I'm sorry but I don't think this is going to work. Could you leave so I can get some sleep?" Well that was a bit blunt if the tears filling Ginny's eyes were anything to go by but really what else could he say? Maybe pre-Horcrux absorption he would have been unsure and hesitant to hurt Ginny's feeling but now that he's taken the Dark Lord's last piece of soul into him Harry felt very sure of himself and what he wanted.

It was unfortunate that he'd hurt the girl in front of him but he wouldn't play along with her dreams of them being Lord and Lady Potter if it wasn't what he truly wanted as well. He cringed when she began to blubber; "But you said we would be together again when you came back and the war was over. What happened I thought we would be happy together? What did I do? I'll fix it! Just tell me."

It was quite sad to watch but Harry wasn't moved much; it was better this way. It was better in the end to let her down harshly so she could move on with her life and stop pining for something she would never have. Sighing once again, something he seemed to be doing a lot of, Harry explained; "It wasn't anything you did, Ginny. I just realized something about myself and it changed everything."

"Gin, I'm gay and as much as it would have been nice to be with you I simply can't. So please don't beat yourself up about it; move on and find someone who will give you what you want and love you completely. I see you as my sister and nothing more. I am sorry if I misled you but it was not my intention at the time. Can you understand that and forgive me?"

The red head looked shocked; "You're gay?! When, how...why?! I thought you loved me. I thought we would be together. I'm sorry but I can't deal with this right now." With that she ran from the room, tears flowing down her face; it didn't please Harry to see it but it was the best course of action to take. Better to shoot her hopes down now than indulge in her fantasy.

Realizing sleep wouldn't come for a little while now he began to think about his newly begotten change in sexuality. Harry was gay now because the Dark Lord was apparently homosexual. It didn't bother Harry as much as one would think. People were people; it was what was on the inside that mattered. So the change in partner's gender was irrelevant to him.

It was odd; a day ago he would have been freaking out about this but now that he had years of experience to pull from Harry was calm in his acceptance. What else would change for him now that he'd taken the two parts of the fallen Lord into him? And what the fuck were those images? It made his head spin to know that Tom Riddle was evidently in a relationship with a Malfoy; no doubt Draco's grandfather or great-uncle.

Harry could admit the blonde man from the memories was gorgeous. Long blonde hair and porcelain skin along with those stunning grey eyes were a dead giveaway to the man being a Malfoy; the name Abraxas popped into his mind and he knew that was the mystery man's name.

Abraxas Tiberion Malfoy was the man's name and from examining the somewhat scattered memories of the elder Malfoy male Harry could see once again that Lucius Malfoy was almost a carbon copy of his now deceased father.

The feeling about Abraxas were mixed on one hand he felt what could be called care for the other man but on the other he felt anger and pain associated with the image of him. However, that was all that came to him; perhaps the needed information was not within the soul pieces he housed. It was probably located within one of the destroyed Horcruxes; lost to Harry forever now.

The feeling of his cock filling with blood alerted him to the fact that not only did his newly gained Horcrux alter his choice in gender it also made him quite attracted to Malfoy men. He cackled at the craziness of his thoughts and the shocking reaction his body underwent when he called up a picture of Lucius Malfoy in his mind.

It was mad and impossible since the man was married to a woman and had a son Harry's ago; a son that didn't possess all the stunning Malfoy looks. Yes, Draco looked too much like his mother for Harry to want him. But Lucius apparently looked just right and Harry wanted him, wanted to fuck him, own him and shackle him to a bed where he could never leave.

These thoughts made Harry freeze in his mental tracks; fuck him, own him...shackle him? What the fuck was going on with his head! Maybe the absorption of the Dark Lord's final soul shard affected him a little more that he thought it had. Taking a deep breath he banished any thought of his sexuality and gorgeously fuckable Malfoys into the back of thoughts and concentrated on getting some sleep.

Too much had gone on today for him to be thinking clearly. Tomorrow he would have to sort more thoroughly through the Dark Lord's memories. He would start with the child's since processing its past would probably be easier to deal with that its elder's. He should have known that it wouldn't have been as easy as absorbing the pieces of Voldemort's shattered soul and moving on as if nothing happened.

With one final soul deep sigh he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

_**Alright, next chapter Harry attempts to deal with his newly acquired baggage but someone interrupts him...guess who!? Teeheeee slash is coming my dears! You have been warned.**_

_**Also, I will update my multi-chapter fics soon promise. I have to re-read a few of them to stir up my muse so it is taking a little bit longer than usual.**_

_**As Always All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
